Tower of the Queen: Elfram (Old)
"The tower fell, heralding another transient time of peace for ALICE. But soon, another tower appeared, sending dear and chill up the spines of all who saw it. '' '''Elfram...' '' ''A symbol of the destruction of all hope. And the one who ruled this tower was a cruel inhuman 'girl'. The last words of the Avarician Queen resurface in your mind... Just who is she? She is the root of all evil, and desires to control all of ALICE. She is said to reside at the top of the tower. Do you have what it takes to defeat the queen - the destroyer of countless avatars?! -Official Quest Info Tower of the Queen: Elfram is the 2nd Tower of the Queen quest, coming after Tower of the Queen: Avaricia. The tower is one of several controlled by the Queens who serve under the Queen of Hearts, and Elfram is ruled by Rose. Several previous enemies reappear in the Tower to stop the player from confronting the Queen. Rose herself appears (although not her true form) on the 10th floor, leaving her "toys" to fight the player on the 11th floor. On the 12th floor, Jiaolong, Echidna, and Leviathan work together to try and stop the player. On the 13th floor, Set appears and sends the player into a spacetime rift, sending them back in time to fight Chiemi, Mikado, and Musashi Miyamoto, before returning back to Elfram. Set steps in to finish the player off on the 14th floor, and as the fight goes along he boasts that he is more powerful than even the queen before he is bested. Loki comes in after Set, criticizing him as Loki fights the player. Loki expresses his desire to destroy all of ALICE once again, and at the end of the battle attempts to initiate RAGNAROK despite working for the Queen, as Loki states "Not even the queen matters anymore". Loki is stopped by the player, who then moves on to the 15th floor to confront Rose's true form. Happy gives the player her assistance before she leaves, and then Rose appears. Rose fights the player with an air of confidence that starts to deteriorate as the fight goes on, and she is eventually defeated, with her last words stating "ALICE... doesn't need you." Whether or not she was killed or just merely defeated/subdued is unknown. Currently in the Japanese version of Crash Fever, Elfram has been changed drastically, so most of the story and lore of the individual floors no longer applies. After Elfram has been conquered, another tower appears later on, Tower of the Queen: Chandille, ruled by Sophia. Floor 1 (work in progress) Floor 2 (work in progress) Floor 3 (work in progress) Floor 4 (work in progress) Floor 5 (work in progress) Floor 6 (work in progress) Floor 7 (work in progress) Floor 8 (work in progress) Floor 9 (work in progress) Floor 10 (work in progress) Floor 11 (work in progress) Floor 12 (work in progress) Floor 13 (work in progress) Floor 14 (work in progress) Floor 15 (work in progress) Trivia (work in progress)